super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Editors
Inspired by Warhammer 40k...and actual events on this and the Ultra Fan Wiki. It will all make more sense if you're a regular of there... Note: The following is a parody, no matter how serious it may take itself at times. Beware it may posses some gore, and some Meta nonsense. Viewer Discretion is advised...other than that enjoy. Protectors of the Ultra Wiki Sector, they stand as guardians against the countless Vandals who would threaten its peace. Now they face their greatest threat, The Dead Army... Appearance The standard of Ultra Editors is to wear blue and white power armor. Their armor is mostly cubic, with slight curves mainly the legs and the chest which concaves outward. Their helmets are retractable, with blue optics over their eyes and their faceplates bear grill like appearances. Their have disc shaped earpieces with cones which stick upward. They spot backpacks which have three thrusters cone at the bottom. The shoulder armor is layered, along with their elbow and knee armor. Underneath their main armor plating is a grey, thick body suit. They generally stand tall enough to tower over most normal humans and are armed with blaster rifles. Despite this, not all Editors wear this color scheme, as many chose to wear an appearance mimicing their Admins. Individual Editors * C-6: Has gone undercover several times in the Otaku Marines for sabotage and/or assassination * The Sentinel: A sharpshooter Editor * CBeard: A captain Editor close to becoming an Admin. * Grenburr: A captain known for taking Suicide Missions * Lam: Pending. * Lunar: A Lunar Sentinel, assigned to the mission. * W-5-7: A medic studying the effects of Daorium poisoning. Admins The Leaders and commanders of the Ultra Editors, the admins are their warriors paramount and each wears a unique armor which is mimicked by those under their command. What first separates each from a normal Editor is that they each have their own unique strain of Specium, resulting in their own unique powers granting them unique and power Web Powers. List of Admins Current Generation * SolZen: Current leader of the Editors. He is known also as the sun god or the Vengeful Sun. He personally leads the Dragon Slayers * Akreious: The Laughing Void who leads the Joker Battalion * Zombiejiger: The Admin who leads the Vanguards of Ammit. * Diana: The Moonlit Sorceress, who leads the Lunar Sentinels. * Amir: The White Death, who leads the Bone Hunters. First Generation * Tsuru: First leader of the Council and founder of the Wiki. Lead the Founding Arms * Teridax: Tsuru's brother and closest ally. The two retired. Lead the Web Wolves * Yao: An admin with Web Powers. Revolted with Goji. Lead the Plasma Devils * Goji: A hardened battlefield admin, came to blows with the Founder Brothers during the Troll Wars conflicts and attempted a cou. Was banished with his supporters. Lead the Dragon Stompers * Phazon: Another admin of that time. Is said to have ascended. Lead the Burning Vengeance. * Caster: The admin who saw to the reconstruction of the Wiki after the Troll Wars and who chose the current Generation of a Admins. Lead the Gaia Shields. Pending Modifications All Editors are cyborgs. They have been augmented with Synthetic organs and cybernetic procedures. These have resulted in denser muscles, galvanized bones, resulting in superhuman strength, and synthetic organs to give them inhuman abilities such as resistance to radiation and all known poisons and enhanced senses. Their primary cybernetic augmentation is a series of circuits that help connect their nervous systems to their power armor. Editors are also blessed with the Ultra Factor. Within them, is a special synthetic organ that generates Specium Energy, which when in their blood streams, enhances their strength, endurance and durability. It also grants them radiation resistance and the ability to disrupt/resist the Linkage of the Scourge. Finally it allows them to survive in space so long as they can hold their breath (which is a while). While not the real thing, it is still potent. This organ is the last to be implanted for good reasons. Other Organs include, a backup heart and a secondary set of lungs to filter toxic fumes, a filter to sift out poisons from the blood stream and disable them and an organ that allows them to go into Hypersleep whenever gravely injured. A final organ also permits enhanced healing of wounds, starting with immediate blood clotting and regeneration powered by their Specium Energy. Armaments * Power Suits: Their standard wear, they also help to enhance their strength. They have armor plating composed of Space Titanium and Fusion Cell reactors. They double as space suits and can survive great heat and extreme cold. They also have surprisingly great cargo space. * Blaster Rifle: Standard armament with an Infrared scope. Despite the name, they fire Destronium filled rounds with depleted Plutonium tips. This gives each the destructive power akin to a grenade upon impact. * Incendiary Blade: Common armament. * 'Bleach': A term used for a now common potion carried by Editors. Upon ingestion it works to cleanse the mind of Daorium induced madness. It is, however, less effective on those that have already succumbed * Plasma Casters: Heavy Siege weapons, they are massive weapons that require two hands to use. They are space age cannon attached to the augmented backpacks via a tube to fire dense balls of plasma that can scar the hull of a space ship. * Heavy Repeater: Gatling gun version of Blaster Rifle. * Disruptor Weapons: From guns to melee weapons such as Maces, Swords and Power Gloves. * X-Pyr Flame Thrower: A potent flame thrower. * Hyperion Class Warships * Founder's Fist Class Warships * Infinity Class Carrier: * Dagger Class Cruisers: * Valkyrie Class Transports: Also double as Gunships Units Infantry * Assault Squads: Standard units of men, bearing standard armaments * Destroys Squads: Sporting Plasma Casters or Heavy Repeaters they exist to inflict heavy damage or destroy entrenchments, buildings, defenses. * Web Squads: Only seen in a few Chapters, these squads are mostly Web Power Users, or even entirely Web Users. * Armor Squads: Assault Squad men, and Tech Editors, who operate the machinery of war. Armor * Speeder Turrets: Armored Speeder (hover vehicles, usually cars) with a blaster turret maned by another Editor. * Plasma Tanks: Heavily armored tanks with four individual treads. They can double as turrets, as well as artillery. * V-Blades: The massive tanks with high quality armor, and eleven cannons of varying size. They sport a plasma cannon, Anti-Air Blaster turrets, Rail Guns, Heavy Repeater Blasters and Disruptor Cannons. It is said one of these destroyed an entire army. * Thunder Wing: Editor Fighters * Enshrined: Veterans of old battles, too broken to continue to fight, they are placed in large mechs that double as life support. They are heavily armored, and bear heavy weapons ranging from, Repeater Blasters, Particle Cannons, Fusion Cannons, and such. * Pending Vessels * Battle Barge: Typical cruiser, large, with and pointed triangular front for ramming. * Carrier: The pointed front has been replaced with a large hangar, protected by a force field, to keep in the air. * Shuttle: While keeping to the general shape of the Battle Barge, they are small shuttles, meant for transporting troops and armor to the ground. * Admin's Fist: Largestarships. Each Admin has one in their name, and there is at least one for each admin in history. These ships are so powerful, they can eradicate all life on a planet alone, and perform orbital strikes with a powerful plasma laser. They dwarf all other Editor vessels. * Founder's Fist: One of three ships in the entire fleet, and sporting enough firepower to make entire fleets look impotent. Non Editor * Anons: Simple soldiers, armed with blaster rifles, some Flak Armor, and numbers. They are generally used...in a strategy of mass... Organisation Editors * Chapters: The overall Legion, commanded by the Warmaster, though functionally known as the Admin, due to their political duties. * Legions: The groups within a Chapter, a legion consists of about anywhere from 1~4,000 men, divided into companies of 100. Led by Captain Commanders * Companies: Consisting of 10 squads and their support, they make up the bulk of the Legion. Each is run by a Commander. * Squads: Led by Captains, they make up most of the Editors. Each squad is grouped in ten. A squad has one role in combat, Assault, Destroyer and Armor. Due to the culture of Chapters, some roles may out number the others. ** Support: From those with Web powers, to Medics, to the mechanics, these are the Editors who do not have an immediate combat role. They are not counted as part of squads proper as a squad can and is often sent without an attachment. Editor Battle Positions These are not so much ranks as they are combat roles. * Seekers: Noted for their grey armor, they take their orders directly from the Admins. Their job is to police and monitor other Users for signs of corruption. Their symbol is a blazing eye. * Shadows: Mainly belonging to the Joker Battalion or aspirants. They generally prefer blades, such as knives or scythes, albeit Disruptor versions. They also use cloaking devices. Their goal is to sneak around the battlefield and take out important targets, or sabotage the enemy. * Sentinels: Basically Snipers. * Web Caster: One with developed Web Powers which they use in combat. * Destroyers: Mainly use heavy weapons. They often end up as Bone Hunters or in the Vanguards of Ammit. * Templars: Experts in sword combat, they seek glory in battle and strong foes. They are also known for being shock troopers, as they commonly use Shields and Incendiary Blades. Most end up as Dragon Slayers. Conflicts * The Bot Skirmishes: The early battles with bots, robotic infiltrators. * The Troll Wars: The great conflict against the trolls, and the civil war within. ** The Dragon Lord Crusades: The minor skirmishes with several Vandal Warbands. * The Dao Crisis: The previous conflict. * The Dino Jihad: The current conflict against crazy dino people. Aijihi The Patron Saint of the Editors (it's an inside joke). A female warrior from the distant past, who is said to have harnessed the power of the Meme Gods and purified it. She manifested this as Holy Fire, which she used to banish scourge Lord Dao from a far off sector. Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Parody Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultra Editors